


El jardín de las almas

by Migaja



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: A - Freeform, Character Death, Español | Spanish, Fantasy, Flowers, Souls, apenas se escribir chido a, garden, hice esta mamada de tarea y la vengo a compartir, pero me da pena decirle, profe si ve esto usted nunca dijo que el titulo iba centrado y con mayúsculas en las instrucciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migaja/pseuds/Migaja
Summary: un baboso arranca una flor que se supone está prohibido.Las flores de un jardín contienen las almas de toda criatura viviente, a un hombre enamorado no le importa.





	El jardín de las almas

Había una vez, hace miles de años, un jardín hermoso con rosas blancas, tulipanes  
rosados, arbustos espinosos y todo tipo de flores delicadas de todos los colores y  
tamaños llenos de vida. En todo el mundo no había otro que pudiera compararse  
con él. Dicho jardín era un espectáculo para la vista y el recuerdo, era terreno  
sagrado, y todas las personas sin excepción tenían estrictamente prohibido acceder  
al paradisíaco lugar, y mucho menos intentar llevarse una flor. Pero, ¿por qué era  
tan importante, tanto que era un tabú entre los reinos hablar de un lugar tan  
maravilloso? Las flores, cada una de los cientos de miles de flores que allí residen,  
no hay que cortarlas ni quitarlas, hay que cuidarlas y solo se marchitan con el paso  
del invierno y las edades. Porque las flores son la esencia misma del alma de toda  
criatura viviente.

La flor hizo llover los cielos sobre la tierra para regar las flores y convocó al sol para  
que las iluminara. Mientras las flores brillaban bajo las suaves caricias del sol, se  
preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría sola protegiendo su jardín de peligrosos ladrones.  
Suspiró, cada año las veía marchitarse y morir solo para florecer una vez más en la  
próxima primavera. Se sentía sola y la carga de saber que la fuerza sobrenatural  
que la mantenían con vida no duraría para siempre. Un tintineo en las puertas  
metálicas del jardín llamó su atención y miró en la dirección del sonido. "Alguien  
tiene que estar intentando entrar". pensó. Quizás podría darle un poco de sentido  
común al tonto. La flor sonrió y abrió las puertas.

\- "¿Qué buscas en este lugar abandonado?" preguntó gentilmente y el extraño se  
acercó. "No deberías estar aquí, sea cual sea la razón que te trajo aquí debes  
dejarla y darte la vuelta". Pero el tonto no escuchó.  
\- "Vine aquí por rosas blancas. Un anciano me dijo que aquí encontraría las más  
bonitas y mi amante sólo se merece las rosas más hermosas". El hombre dijo.  
\- "No puedes cortar las flores, cortar una sería matar a un extraño con tus propias  
manos". Ella advirtió pero al extraño no pareció importarle, solo se acercó a los  
arbustos, con una mano extendida y lista para cortar una rosa.  
\- "Eso es una tontería".  
-"Corta la flor en la parte superior entonces". Dijo con una sonrisa petulante pintada  
en su rostro. "Corta una flor, la esencia misma de la vida de una criatura. Adelante,  
simplemente corta tu propia rosa".

El hombre sonrió y comenzó a trepar con cuidado por el arbusto, pero su sonrisa se  
desvaneció cuando comenzó a sentirse cansado en el momento en que cortó la  
rosa. El pobre estulto cayó sobre sus propios pies, tratando de captar la poca  
energía que tenía mientras inexorablemente gastaba su último aliento y caía al  
suelo. Era triste que este hombre muriera por no creer la verdad que la flor le contó  
pero cuando ella no pudo convencerlo de no cortar una flor entonces engañarlo para  
acabarse a sí mismo tuvo que ser su movimiento. Tenía que proteger sus flores sin  
importar qué, porque no había un costo demasiado alto. Si el fin llegará para ella y  
el jardín, entonces el invierno será la causa.


End file.
